These Games We Play
by Turducken
Summary: Natsuki takes something that isnt hers, and now the owner wants it back. ShizNat fluff :D


These Games We Play

Toss. Turn. Toss toss toss turn turn. SMACK!

"OW. Shizuruuu! What was that for!" Insert whiny voice of so called bad-ass biker, Natsuki Kuga.

A light sigh is heard, followed by near unintelligible words. "My darling Natsuki....it is almost 4 am. You have been tossing and turning from the moment you fell asleep, and might I add, you are quite violent. I have a student council meeting at 7 o clock, and I need to be well rested."

Normally Shizuru would be more understanding of Natsuki's current situation. She would console her until she returned to peaceful slumber, but Natsuki put herself in said predicament, and it would be Natsuki who got herself out.

"Shizuru...You know I can't sleep without..well....you know..."

Shizuru chuckled slightly, realizing that if the outside world knew how Natsuki truly was, that bad girl persona that she clung to would be ruined. "Ara, ara...Natsuki knows that she will not be able to sleep well until this issue is resolved. Might I suggest tomorrow?" Natsuki gulped audibly before turning on her side. 'Tomorrow, huh? No time like the present I suppose...Oh Shizuru, the one time I would be ok with you going super-psycho-protective-girlfriend, you deny me. But this no sleeping thing, the constant bad dreams...tomorrow I will face this problem head on...'

"Hey Shizuru..how bout a week from now?" Even in the darkness Shizuru could hear through Natsuki's words the cheeky grin on her face. "Well then, my Natsuki...I would like to introduce you to your new friend, the couch." Point taken. Crisis averted. Barely. "Grumble grumble...fine. Tomorrow it is then. Grumble grumble...crazy..grumble...kyoto meanie...grumble.."

"Ara, Natsuki?"

"Yesssss?"

"Go to bed."

"Gulp. Yes ma'am."

--------------------Next Morning---------------------

"KUGA-SAN WAKE UP!!!"

"Wha!? Where?! Oh. I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Midori rolled her eyes knowingly. Being the amazingly experienced teacher that she was, she had dealt with every type of student. Delinquents, know-it-alls, and even the occasional teachers pet. Oh, and of course, the all nighters. These were the students that thought they could party all night, come in to class and sleep it all off. Well, they were messing with the wrong teacher.

"Kuga-san. Please cease from partaking in your usual....nightly activities. I wouldn't want to send you to Kaicho-san. I can only imagine what she would have planned for you if she found out you slept through class again..."

This statement erupted laughter from the class, and caused Natsuki to bury her face into her backpack. The laughter seemed particularly uproarious from one certain red head. "AHAHAHAH. Yeah Siguira-sensei. Dont send her to Fujino. We know the would be just. Plain. Torture. AHAHAHHAHAHA." Natsuki shot the red head a death glare before smiling like a maniac. She cleared her throat and eyed Nao dead on. "The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout, down came my fist and WIPED the spider out....." As quickly as Nao's smile came, it was gone in a flash. "You...I knew it....You have my-!"

"Class, class. Settle down. Kuga. Yuuki. To the student council room, NOW!"

Collective groans were heard as the two made their way out of the class, and down the hall to the much feared student council room.

"This is your goddamned fault. If you weren't always starting crap, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Nao scoffed before pinching Natsuki, earning yet another glare. "I know it was you. And if you don't give it back, I can promise I will make your life hell."

"Sorry. I don't really think you're in any type of position to be making threats. So. Are we really going in there?"

Nao put her finger to her chin, as if she were pondering whether to go in or not. Hmm. Go in and face getting detention for a week, or walk out and pretend like nothing really happened. Gee, I wonder. "No you mutt. Like hell we're going in. I can't get detention again. They don't even let you sleep!"

"That's what I figured. I'm outta here then. Remember what I said: One wrong move...and you know.." Again with the maniacal smile. "Kuga...this goes both ways. Did I mention I'm thinking about becoming a surgeon?" Natsuki's eyes widened before she stomped out of the school, and made her way towards her bike.

* * *

"Natsuki! I'm home!" Shizuru let out a deep sigh as she dropped her school bag onto the couch. Today had been an unusually annoying day. Normally she'd be able to shirk her duties onto Haruka, claiming that she were better suited for the situation at hand, but it seemed that Yukino had caught on, and wasn't shy about telling her partner. "Ara, I suppose it is for the best. Students are becoming more and more problematic as the year is coming to a close." She looked around the dark apartment, searching for her love."That's odd. Perhaps Natuski is in bed already."

Shizuru entered the bedroom, slowly discarding her clothing of the day. She searched the room, but didn't see Natsuki. As she was about to leave the room and look elsewhere, and heard slight mumbling coming from...behind the bed? "Stupid little...piece of.....I'm gonna getcha! Little mother fu...SHIZURU! Hi! I didn't see you there. How was your day?"

Shizuru stopped and stared at her love, who had nearly half her body underneath the bed, and was apparently talking to herself. "Ara...Natsuki...is everything all right?" Natsuki jumped up immediately and brushed herself off. "Yeah! Of course Shizuru! Everything is just peachy! How was your day?" She brushed herself off once more, and gave one final glare at the bed before hopping in and getting under the covers. Shizuru was clearly unconvinced, but just wanted to be warm and comfortable next to Natsuki, and forget about the events of the day. She smiled like a hunter who had found its prey, and hopped in with Natsuki. "Ara Natsuki...this was such an awful day. Would my Natsuki be willing to make it all better?"

Natsuki's eyes widened before she looked over at Shizuru. She was about to tell her that she too was wiped out and would happily make it up to her another time, but Shizuru started giggling before she got a chance. "Oh...Natsuki....right there. Mmmm...Natsuki is ever the feisty one." Natsuki scrunched her face up in confusion before looking over at Shizuru, who was in an absolute state of bliss. "Yeah...Shizuru, thats all well and good but I havent-" Before Natsuki could explain, Shizuru let out a throaty moan. "Natsuki...when did you learn that? Oh, you little vixen, you."

Yet again, Natsuki looked over at Shizuru like she had three heads. "Shizuru...what are you talking about? I havent even moved." This got Shizuru's attention. Slowly, like her life depended on it, she lifted up the covers, and then let out a scream that should have woken the entire neighborhood. "NATSUKI KUUUUGAAAAAAA!!!! IYAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Natsuki herself jumped up and threw the covers off of the bed, and then smiled in victory. "There you are!!! I KNEW you were around here somewhere." After she caught said triumph, she ran out into the living room to see how Shizuru was fairing. All of the lights were off in the living room, and all was silent. But something wasnt right. Natsuki took a step back into the bedroom before making eye contact with her very very angry (but beautiful!) girlfriend. "Shizuru..I can explain...see...Nao. HAHAH funny story! Youll love it! HAHAH...errrr...." Shizuru was very far from laughing. She sighed lightly before dropping the glare that had Natsuki almost wetting her pants. "I thought I asked you to fix this? Ara, I am more tired then I originally thought. I am going to sleep, Natsuki. We will discuss this further tomorrow, hmm? Until then, I shall sleep out here." Natsuki was about to protest, but it seemed Shizuru was already asleep. She walked solemnly to their bedroom that suddenly felt very devoid of warmth and love it usually emitted. 'Shizuru...I'm sorry...tomorrow, I promise...' With that thought slowly fading, Natsuki fell into another restless night of sleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window to the couple's room, and slowly spread over Natsuki's sleeping form. She opened her eyes sluggishly before rolling out of bed. Events of the previous night replayed in her mind, and made her really want to see Shizuru. Walking into the living room, she wondered why everything was so quiet. Usually Shizuru would be on the couch, watching television and enjoying a cup of tea. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

'Natsuki, I have gone into town to get some shopping done. I hope that by the time I return you will have had this issue resolved, ne? It just wasnt the same without you. Be well, my love.

Yours, Shizuru

P.S

A package arrived for you today. I have left it on the kitchen counter, next to the mayonnaise.

Upon reading that, Natsuki put the letter down and made her way to where her beloved mayo sat. 'Hmmm...What the heck...who would send me a package?' Natsuki carefully lifted the package to inspect it more closely. 'No return address...very light. Kinda squishy...what the hell...' Carefully, as if the package contained a bomb, Natsuki opened it. Her scream that was emitted rivaled Shizuru's from the other night. Just as Natsuki's scream was coming to a close, Shizuru rushed in and ran to her side. "Natsuki! What is wrong? Are you all right?" Natsuki pouted before lifting the contents of the package for Shizuru to see. "Oh, Natsuki. Oh, my sweet, I'm so sorry. Who would possibly-" Natsuki broke away from Shizuru to wipe her eyes. "I know who did it. I'll be right back, Shizuru." What that said, she retreated to their bedroom, to finally put this to rest. Sniffing once more, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"It's me. I got your package. Meet me here as soon as possible, and let's end this." Dropping her cell phone, she lied back on the bed and let out a deep breath. 'What a bitch...'

5 minutes later, a knock was heard at the Fujino-Kuga residence. Natsuki bolted upright and rushed to the door, grabbing a small container on the way out. Opening the door, she immediately grimaced.

"It didn't have to get to this point, you know." She glared once more at her very unwelcomed guest before thrusting the container out in front of her. "Here. Take it. It caused more problems than it was worth. By the way...that thing got pretty far with Shizuru last night. You jealous?"

Nao's mouth dropped to the ground before she gently took the container from Natsuki. "Oh...Oh my poor Julia. The sights you must have seen. I'm so sorry this mutt stole you!" At this statement, Natsuki stomped her foot and grabbed the package that came for her earlier. "Are you kidding me?! You're lucky I didn't squish that ugly bug! And how DARE you rip off Mr. Snuggybunnie's ear! That was just cruel!" Nao took the next moment to laugh heartily at Natsuki.

"You NAMED that thing? HAHAHA. Oh. And do you think I'd make a good surgeon? Youre lucky you called. His little button eye was next!" Natsuki scoffed before drifting into lala land. 'His little bunny ear...his little button eyes....Nao Yuuki, you monster....' Then another thought hit Natsuki. "I have his little floppy ear....where is the rest of him!!" Nao took this chance to back away slowly before answering Natsuki's question. "Don't worry, don't worry. Your freaky eyed lover has the rest of him. She is one scary bit....Oh hey Kaicho! How ya doin! Sorry mutt. Gotta fly. I bet you didn't even feed poor Julia! Isnt that right my little loveywuvvydoveycuddlebug! Nastuki is a fat, mayo addicted- BYE FUJINO!!" With that said, the house suddenly became very quiet.

Approaching footsteps caused Natsuki to turn around slowly, and let out the sob she had been holding in the entire time. "WHHHHAAAAA!!! SHIZURUUU!!!!!! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT MONSTER DID?!" Shizuru gently placed her arms around Natsuki and brought her to her chest. "There, there my love. Everything will be all right. Mr. Snuggiebunnie is right where he belongs." A few more sniffles later, Natsuki emerged from Shizuru's ample...well, you know. " 'Zuru..*hiccup* can you *sniffle* sew Mr. Snuggie for me?" Shizuru smiled knowingly and brought Natsuki to her once more. "Ara, ara. You know there is nothing I would not do for my Natsuki." And then from the depths of Mount Shizuru, came one statement, barely audible. "Thanks 'Zuru. Love you."

Read and review guys. Much love to you all!


End file.
